Naruto of the sharingan
by G-face38
Summary: Itachi saves Naruto from the villagers and give him shisui's eye. There might be some naruino later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! (If there is someone who actually reads it) this is my first fanfiction sooo, it probally sucks, but don't go easy on me:)**

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, sadly:(:(:(:(

"I'll only let you live, so that you will hate me, so that you have the desire to kill me" Itachi said to his younger brother, then he turned around and left. On his way out of the hidden Leaf village, He saw a kid rounded up by villagers trying to kill the kid, he reconized the kid as Naruto Uzumaki, he rushed down to help Naruto, and killed the villagers in a matter of a second, he then picked up the now unconscious Naruto, and took him with him.

XXX Unknown cave in The Land Of Fire XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six year old Naruto Uzumaki woke up, in a place he had never been before, his whole body hurted, especially his left arm and his right eye, he also realized that those parts of his body were covered in bandages. "So you're finally awake" a voice said from behind, Naruto turned around as fast as he could, wich wasn't that fast due to his injuries, he was looking at a man, no, a teenager, about ten years older than himself.

"Don't be afraid Naruto, i'm not here to hurt you" the unidentified person said "my name is Itachi Uchiha, i was the one WHO saves you from the villagers, and healed the most of your wounds, sadly i only know the basics of medical ninjutsu, so you still have a few big wounds, and besides that, you just need to rest".

"Thanks" Naruto said 'wow, this is really wierd… Maybe he can tell why everybody hates me' he thought, but before he could asked Itachi said "you want to know why the village hate you, don't you?" "Yeah, how did you know?" Naruto asked, "because i would want to know the same thing if i were you"

XXX After an hour of explaining what happened six years ago XXXXXXXXX

"So thats why they do it" " yes Naruto, but you are NOT the fox, the nine tails and you are still two seperate beings" Itachi said "that is also the reason why i will train you, that way it will be no problem to get away from the villagers, besides you need to learn how to use the new eye i gave you.

Naruto just looked at Itachi for a few seconds, then he took of the bandages covering his right eye of to reveal a sharingan, "you got blind on your right eye so i gave you the one i took from Shisui…

 **A/N i know it's kind of short, ok, really short, but it's just an intro. I will be posting every week or every month, it all depends of how much time i have. Please review it will make me really happy, even if you flame it means that somebody is reading it and that makes me happy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so finally i'm done with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy;)**

"We need to find him" Sarutobi said to the four ANBU in front of him. "Sarutobi" a familiar and Calm voice said from the window, and a man stepped in "you contacted me, what's the problem?" The man said. "Glad you arrived, Jaraiya. Naruto, the nine tails jinchuriki has disappeared".

"What!? For how long has he been gone" Jaraiya said nervous, the kid was his student's son and he felt like it was his responsibility. "He has been gone for three months" one of the ANBU said "three months! And you're telling me now!?" Jaraiya screamed "it's Minato's son god damn it!" "we need to get out there and look NOW!"

 **XXX In an unidentified cave somewhere in The Land Of Fire XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's good Naruto, after three months of training you've completely mastered the sharingan" Itachi said "yeah, i know, i'm pretty good" Naruto responded 'having this eye i'll be the best in class, actually i'll be the best in the whole academy'.

"The only thing you need now is some basic academy jutsu, which won't be that hard with your" Itachi didn't get any futher before Naruto interrupted him "WHAT! I don't need the those jutsus, they suck! Using my eye i can beat them all anyway" "well that's great, but it doesn't matter cause you aren't going to use it" Itachi said calm and cold as usual "WHY NOT!?" Naruto screamed angry "because if anyone see it, they will start asking questions. And they will want to know who gave it to you" "fine" Naruto said, without Itachi being able to see what kind of emotions being behind it.

The next morning Naruto woke up earlier than usual, he got out of his bed and took his clothing on, then he went outside where Itachi already was ready with some breakfast. "Glad to see you up this early Naruto. Eat your breakfast and we can start training"...

"The first jutsu you need to learn is Reika no jutsu, but it's more commonly known as the Transformation jutsu", Itachi showed the jutsu once, wich was more than enough since Naruto did it on his first try, "good, now do it without me showing you" Itachi said, this time it took a few seconds longer for Naruto to do the jutsu, but he still did it without any problems. "Now keep doing that until you can do it with the same speed as before".

They kept on like that, for a five more days and Naruto learn how to do and how to use the all the simple academy jutsus in battle, it was all very easy for him until. "The next jutsu is bunshin no jutsu aka Clone jutsu" Itachi showed Naruto the jutsu, afterwards Naruto performed the jutsu pretty good, but when he needed to do it himself, he failed, of course Itachi noticed this and told him to keep trying, and Naruto did. After five minutes of failure Itachi realized what the problem was, "you have to much chakra, and too little chakra control. When you copy me do it you only use as much chakra as i do, but when you do it yourself you use the amount that is natural for you which is way too much", "well, then just teach me chakra control" Naruto said like it was super obvious "no! We don't have enough time, you will have to learn this yourself" Itachi exclaimed, then with a very quick movement Itachi placed the side of his hand in to Naruto's neck, which knocked him out.

 **XXX In a forest outside of the village XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ANBU with a Wolf mask was on his way back from his search when he saw someting, he jumped Down from the branch he was sitting on and found his sensei's son laying unconscious on the ground.

He hurried back carrying Naruto, when he got past the gate he was asked what he was doing and where he came from (it was dark so he wasn't reconized) but he just ran to the hospital, and then to the hokage tower.

 **XXX In the hospital XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up in a room he had never seen before, then a nurse came into the room "goodmorning Naruto" she said in a kind voice "where am i" he asked curious "in the hospital. An ANBU brought you in last night. At first you were unconscious but then you woke up just to fall asleep a few seconds later.

 **A/N so i was figuring that the next chapter should start with Naruto getting asked a lot of boring questions, and then how his academy time was after he was trained by Itachi please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here you go, chapter 3. Really hope you guys like it. This is the longest chapter i've made (wich doesn't say that much considering my other charters were only 500 words). Enjoy!**

"So Naruto, where were you in the past three and a half months?" A guy Called Inoichi asked "i was in a forest somewhere, don't really know where" Naruto replied he didn't want them to find out the truth

"How did you get there?" "Well i'm not sure, i was running from some villagers and when i stopped running i was outside of the village. I didn't know how to get back so i just Tried to survive as good as i could but i guess i fainted at some point"

 **(After an hour long session of Q and A they let Naruto go)**

Naruto was walking around in the village, he didn't really know where to go 'i should probally go get some food the third were so nice he gave me all of the money i normally would get in past three months. So now i have four times the usual amount!'

Naruto went to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen he went to one of the chairs and crawled up on it (he was only six almost seven years old and the chairs were pretty high)

Teuchi came out a few seconds after "Naruto!" He exclaimed "where have you been in all this time" "it's a long story really" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head "well i expect you to tell me. But first i will make you a free large bowl of ramen"

 **(After the very delicate and difficult process of making perfect ramen)**

So where is Ayame?" Naruto said while stuffing his face "she's with some friends right know. It's actually a shame she would have loved to see you again. Anyway where have you been in all this time?" "Please Teuchi i've already explained it all once and it took a really long time so please don't make me explain it again" Naruto said, all while doing his best to look tired and sad, one look at Naruto's face and Teuchi was done he couldn't make Naruto do something he obviously didn't want to "of course, you don't have to do it if you don't feel like it" Teuchi said.

Naruto ate the rest of his ramen in silence.

 **(Next morning at Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto woke up, he had already cleaned up his apartment yesterday so now everything was organized. There was only one problem 'SHIT! I forgot to buy breakfast' 'well i guess that i'll just skip it. When i was with Itachi there was no certain time to get up, so now i'm already late!'

Naruto ran all the way to the academy, it took some time to get there cause he needed to run in normal up and coming Ninja speed which (considering his top speed) was pretty slow.

When he arrived at his classroom he was ten minutes late! So he just ran in, he didn't knock, he didn't even stop and walked in as a normal person would, he just ran right in. This of course made him even more embarrassed mostly because everyone was looking at him and some of the girls were whispering something. "Oh i was actually starting to think you was gone for good, loser" the dark haired Uchiha known as Sasuke said, this comment made the whole class laughing (except for Naruto and Iruka) "silence. Naruto please take a seat" Iruka said while motioning against empty seat next to some chubby kid who was eating chips. Of course Iruka had already been told all the known details about Naruto's disappearing and just tried to act as if nothing had happened.

The class were having about the Ninja world's history, of course a few students (especially a certain Inuzuka) was annoyed by this. But Naruto found it quite easy, everytime Iruka asked a question Naruto raised his hand (not even Sakura knew that much), this kept on for FIVE hours then the bell started to ring, and all of the students left.

'Damn,this is really boring. Itachi taught me all of this and a lot more, in the first month of our training, and that was when i was taking a break from my sharingan training' Naruto thought.

 **(The next day, at the academy)**

"If you all just takes a seat, and keep silent then we should be good to go" Iruka said in a tired and slightly annoyed tone. "Well, it seems like someone didn't sleep to well" a guy sitting in front of Naruto whispered, after that Iruka continued "today we are gonna start working on a jutsu called the Transformation jutsu" 'is everything we do in here something Itachi already taught me, why didn't he teach me the difficult jutsu so i could learn something in the academy. The only things that i know above genin is taijutsu and genjutsu' Naruto thought only to be disturbed by Iruka "Naruto, did you see my demonstration" "yes, of course" Naruto lied, but he didn't really need to see it.

Naruto was looking around the class to see that everyone was failing miserable, even someone like sasuke who was supposed to be the best in class 'well i guess that's how people without a sharingan does it' Naruto thought while laughing silently "don't laugh you baka! You haven't tried it yet, it's actually really hard!" an annoyed Ino said "well if it is that hard, how can i do it this easy. Reika no jutsu!" Naruto said, and performed the jutsu without thinking about that he probably should hide his abilities, this made everyone drop their jaws. Iruka, who was the first one to shake the surprise of hurried up to Naruto and said "impressive Naruto. Since you already have been taught this jutsu you can go outside and practice your kunai skills" Iruka wondered who could have taught him the jutsu, but it got of his mind pretty quickly because the other students needed his help".

'Baka! Why did i do that? It was so stupid. But then again, if i hadn't i would still be in there wasting my time on a jutsu i've already learned' Naruto thought and throwed five kunais at his target, two of the kunais hit bullseye and the three other hitting the middle ring. 'Wow, this is a lot more difficult than while not using my sharingan'.

Naruto continued to practice until the academy ended

 **(Outside of the academy. After the bell ranged)**

Ino had asked her father to let her walk home on her own. Her father, who trusted her a lot, let her.

Instead of walking home she tried to follow Naruto. After a long time of him just walking, she almost gave up. But then a crowd of people came out of an alley and screamed "kill the demon!"

Naruto started running, Ino ran after him to see what would happen. After some time Naruto turned left to an empty alley. When Ino, who had gone a lot behind, got closer she saw Naruto walk out of there alone. When he had gotten far enough away she went into the alley, they were all just laying there, sure a Ninja could have taken them down, but a six year old! After that Ino didn't feel like following Naruto again, she was to scared.

 **A/N so, what do you think, and please, fav, follow and/or review;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so guys! I really hope you enjoyed the last few chapters and i hope you enjoy this too. There is a time skip between this and the last chapter but it is something that there is told early in the story so, enjoy:)**

Naruto woke up, took on his clothing, ate his breakfast, looked in the mirror. He was smiling, why wouldn't he? Today he was gonna have his first exam to become a Ninja, in three days he was going to be a Ninja, and in Four months he was gonna turn thirteen. He was second best in class, and the only reason for him not being number one was because he didn't always attend to class and because of this failed the tests that they sometimes had on those days.

About two and a half year ago, a little after Naruto had turned ten, he started using the library. It was very useful, because of this Naruto had learned the tree climbing technique, and was currently working on walking on water, this had also help him learn how to use bunshin no jutsu and kage bunshin no jutsu (Clone jutsu and shadow Clone jutsu) he also learned kage shuriken bunshin no jutsu (shadow shuriken Clone jutsu). There was only two thing that Naruto was sad about: 1. He hadn't seen Itachi in almost six years, and he missed him alot. 2. Two weekend ago he had been training, and he knocked himself out from exhaustion, and entered his own mindscape. That was the first time he met the kyuubi, since then he had tried not to think about it.

 **(In front of the academy)**

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice called from behind. Naruto turned around and saw Choji and Ino running against him, he smiled. "So, where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked "he's probably just to lazy to show up on time" Ino said a bit angry.

When the exam started Shikamaru had shown up, not exactly on time but he made to the exam.

The exam was theory, mostly what to do in certain situation while on missions, Naruto found it pretty simple, even so there was some questions were he didn't answer what Iruka had said in class, but what he thought he would do.

The next two days had went by pretty fast, and it was the last part of the third exam the taijutsu exam. Naruto was happy, after all taijutsu was his favorite fighting style.

"Ok guys, the next match is Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke. Ajime.

When the fight began Sasuke charged against Naruto with a roundhouse kick, Naruto just jumped over him with a front flip, when he landed he turned around and saw Sasuke charge at him with a punch, this time Naruto evaded by going around Sasuke 'Is he really this slow? This isn't even fun, i'll just end it now' Naruto thought. Sasuke turned around and all he saw was Naruto running against him, before Sasuke could react Naruto was right in front of him, his right shoulder was three inches from Sasuke's, and his hand where deep in his stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood. Iruka hurried and declared Naruto the winner. "This was the last match everyone, tomorrow you will be put into your teams.

 **(On the way home from the academy)**

'So, who might they be pairing me with? And which sensei will they give me? Well, guess i'll just have to wait and see. No matter what i should ask him/her to give me some chakra paper, so i can find out what chakra nature i have' Naruto thought.

Naruto decided to go out to his private training place, well, he didn't really own the place, but he was the only who was ever there.

It was a rather big place, covered from all sides with bushes and tree, a small was river running thru it, it was quite beautiful. Naruto had stolen eleven training Dolls from the academy and hidden them around the area, some in places where they couldn't even be seen. He activated his sharingan, he threw fifteen kunai and hit all of the targets right between where the eyes should have been, except for two of them, the two that was hidden the best, he kept doing this until he was able to hit all of them perfectly. After that he trained the few jutsu that he knew, this didn't take that long, so after that he used three hours on training taijutsu skills, strength, speed, durability and agility. He also trained his walking on water technic, which still after training could get better, but it was pretty good.

 **(Next day in the academy)**

"Today you're gonna be divided into teams" Iruka said, this made the students cheer, "team 1 is…" Naruto didn't really listen, he was looking at Ino, it was only a few weeks ago he actually noticed how cute he thought she looked. Ino somehow noticed Naruto staring at her an she blushed, Naruto blushed even Harder and looked at Iruka. "And team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" he was cut off by a loud cheering Sakura, who fast noticed that everyone was looking at and stopped acting like a wierdo. Iruka continued "Anyways, the third member of this team is Uzumaki Naruto, and the sensei is Hatake Kakashi" after this Kakashi appeared in the classroom in a smoke cloud, "please follow me guys" he said in a calm and lazy voice.

"So please, introduce yourself" Kakashi said "what do you want us to say" an annoyed Uchiha said, he had hopes for a bit more motivated sensei. "Say your name, likes and dislikes, interests and dreams for the future, i'll start" Kakashi said "my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are boring, my interests isn't important and i don't have any dreams for the future. Your turn" he looked at Naruto "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, i like training and ramen, i dislike… Hmm" he looked down at his feet and in a dark and sad voice he said "the kyuubi" after a little pause he continued in his normal voice "my interests are tasting and comparing different kinds of ramen, and learning new jutsu, even though i haven't learned that many. And my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!" "Good" Kakashi said sounding like he didn't really Care "now, it's your turn" he looked at Sakura "my name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" 'Sasuke. But i can't say, i'll just skip it' Sakura thought " my hobbies.. My dreams for the future is…" She glared at Sasuke in the last part "and i dislike NARUTO!" She exclaimed. "Ok, next" Kakashi said still sounded like he didn't care "my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and i dislike alot of things. I don't have a dream cause it is going to be reality, i'm gonna restore my clan and kill certain person" Sasuke said in a dark, evil and cold voice. "Good, you're all different and have different hobbies and goals. Tomorrow training ground seven, 7 O'clock" Kakashi said "oh, you probably want to skip breakfast"

 **A/N hey guys! I know that there isn't that much action in this episode, or any of the previously chapters, but there are going to be in the next one, tough it's probably not going to be very good wrote. It would make me very happy if you follow/fav or maybe reviewed;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys! I don't know why, but this chapter took me a lot longer than all of the others (probably because i'm lazy af). Well anyways, enjoy:)**

"So all we have to do is get those bells?" Naruto asked suspicious "yep" Kakashi said calm "when do we Start?" Sasuke asked "now!" Kakashi said while jumping away, the other three did the same.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in some bushes while Kakashi stood alone on the plain waiting, "we need to do something!" Naruto said jumping out of his hiding, he threw a shuriken, made hand signs and said "kage bunshin shuriken no jutsu" (shadow Clone shuriken jutsu) and the shuriken multiplied to a hundred. Kakashi dodged them all with little trouble, but when he had dodged the shurikens he was attacked by fifty Narutos. This was a little more challenging but the real challenge was when he jumped away from the few Narutos there was left, he was caught in a rain of shurikens and kunais from above. Four of the shurikens scratched him, leaving him with big excoriations and one of them hit him in his right arm, "i guess you're not fast enough sensei" Naruto said looking at Kakashi with a proud smile 'i might have to put the book away' Kakashi thought all while putting the book into his pocket. "Doton: Gōremu no jutsu" (Earth style: Golem jutsu) Kakashi exclaimed and a six feet high stone golem appeared in and punch Naruto up into the air. He landed in the river where he got up standing on the water. Kakashi suddenly appeared in about 15 feet away from him (also on the water). 'This kid already know how to walk on water? That is incredible' Kakashi thought to himself"you're strong and good at fighting, but you only use Clone jutsu and because of that you'll lose" Kakashi said while giving him an eye smile, "IS THAT SO!" Naruto shouted out while running towards Kakashi with a drawn kunai.

After a long taijutsu fight Naruto and Kakashi ended up at the same plane they had started on. Kakashi had gotten a few wounds while Naruto had wounds all over his body, especially on his left arm, which he couldn't even move anymore. 'Maybe i went a bit overboard' Kakashi thought while looking at Naruto, who was looking down in the ground and in pure rage Naruto accidentally activated his sharingan. Before anything else happened a voice shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu" (Fire release: Great fireball jutsu), Kakashi barely dodged the attack, Sasuke landed and threw a few kunai after Kakashi all while screaming "SAKURA! Help me get Naruto out of here!"

"What do we do?" Sakura whispered "i don't know, i can't fight anymore" Naruto said silently "i wasn't talking to you, dope!" Sakura said just a bit to loud "shh" Sasuke silenced her "Naruto has already proven to be stronger than the two of us, he was our best chance of getting those bells" all three were silent but then "found you!" Kakashi said sitting on a branch above them. They were running all what they could, but Kakashi just hurried and suddenly he appeared in front of them "guys, the exercise is over, it's lunch time"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was bound to each their pole, while Kakashi was sitting in front of them eating his lunch. "So we failed, we aren't gonna be ninjas, are we?" Sakura asked almost crying "actually you pass" Kakashi said as if he didn't care at all "the purpose of the test was to see if you could work together, and you did" "THEN WHY HAVE YOU BOUND US TO THESE POLES!" Naruto screamed angry "rules are rules" Kakashi said giving them an eye smile

 **(The next morning at the park)**

Naruto and Ino was sitting on the swings. "So what did your team do to succeed?" Ino asked "we just needed to do some teamwork exercise" Naruto said lazy "what about you?" "We needed to fight our sensei one on one so he could test our strength" "but i thought that you, Shikamaru and Choji was a super combo team thing" Ino laughed at this "yeah, i guess you could say that". Ino and Naruto kept talking for awhile until Naruto said "well, i probably need to go home now" "oh, well, i'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto kissed her on the chin, which made a blush all over her face, he then stood up looked back at Ino and said"yeah, see ya" he then left in incredible speed

 **(Next morning at Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto had already finished his ordinary morning routine which was: Morning training, shower, breakfast and teeth brushing. Now he was looking at the special made clothing that Itachi had given him, when Itachi gave it to him it was in a scroll so he had first seen it now which was probably a good thing, since he wouldn't have been able to fit in it.

The clothing was a perfect fit, it was a black gi with a red belt and down the back there was written ' _Uzumaki'_ in gold.

 **(a small forest in the hidden leaf)**

"Lighting Leader, do you read me?" Naruto said "loud and clear, Fox Genin" Kakashi responded "i have eyes on the target, do i engage?" "Yes, you're good to go, Fox Genin", uopnåelige hearing this Naruto vanished from his position and a few seconds later he was holding a kitty in his hands. "Good, team seven's first mission was a success" Kakashi said while giving them an eye smile

 **(In the Hokage's office)**

"Team seven delivering mission report!" Kakashi said and put the report on the desk, "thanks Kakashi, was the mission a success?" Sarutobi asked "yes sir!" "Good, you can leave now".

"Kakashi-sensei" a voice screamed, Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto "what's the matter, Naruto?" He asked "i was just wondering if you could get me some chakra paper so i could see my chakra nature" "well, i don't have any on me but meet me at training ground 7 in an hour and i'll have some" "thanks, Kakashi"

"So, have do i use this?" Naruto asked in a happy tone "you just pour some of your chakra into it and it will react to it on it's own" Kakashi answered. Naruto poured some of his chakra into the paper, but it was probably a little to much cause it didn't just rip the paper over in to two pieces, it turned it into six different pieces. "Wind chakra, interesting"...

 **A/N so guys, i really hope you likes this chapter. As usually fav/follow and review;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys. Chapter 6 is done! This is what you've been waiting for since last week... Oh i see, you only read this when you're waiting for someone else to update. Well anyway enjoy:)**

"No!" Naruto exclaimed "no more D-ranked missions, we're the new genin team with the most D-ranked mission completed, we deserve something harder" Iruka was about to say something but Sarutobi came first "fine, you'll get a C-ranked mission,you have to escort a carpenter to the land of waves. Tazuna! Would you be nice and come in here" after this an old man entered, Sarutobi continued "the mission starts tomorrow" the old man looked at team seven and said "is these kids supposed to be ninjas? I don't" he was interrupted by Naruto "just deal with it" he said and walked past the man

 **(The next day, at Konoha's gates)**

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw Naruto, his new outfit was nothing like the old one it was so cool 'he looks kinda hot in that, i mean nothing like Sasuke but still'.

"WHY DO HE ALWAYS SHOW UP LATE!" Sakura screamed. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna was waiting for Kakashi as usual "hey guys" Kakashi said while walking towards them smiling. "Let's get going" Kakashi said while getting annoyed glares from the others.

They had been walking for a few hours. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was walking it's Tazuna in front, while Kakashi was walking behind them. Suddenly Naruto walked to Kakashi and whispered "you can sense them to, right?" Kakashi looked at him impressed "yes, i can" "are we going to do something about it or are we just waiting" Naruto asked "we'll wait" Kakashi answered calm "now go back to the others".

A few minutes later two men jumped out of the forest beside the road, they each had a sword with a chain attached to it. They sliced Kakashi over from each their side, Sakura got years in her eyes from this and slowly she started to cry, 'he is so annoying' Naruto thought when he saw this. Then Naruto made hand seals and said "Fūton: Ea kajō kaki" (Wind release: Air bullets) he took a deep breath and then he spitted out small dense bullets of air, the bullets penetrated the men easily and their dead bodies fell down with several holes in them, Kakashi's eye widened at this, for a kid at that age to know such a powerful jutsu. Kakashi walked out of the forest and said "good job Naruto" "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Sakura screamed still crying a bit, "you didn't really think a Jonin would die that easy, did you?" Naruto asked as if he was talking to the stupidest person in the world. Kakashi Shook his head and said "i'm sorry if i scared you but i needed to see if they were after Tazuna or us. Though, thanks to Naruto, i didn't get the chance" "ups" Naruto said with a smirk

 **(The next day on the way to the land of waves)**

They was walking the same way as they did the day before. Naruto gave Kakashi a questioning look, Kakashi nodded twice the last of the times it was towards Sasuke and Sakura. Then Naruto whispered to his teammates "be on guard, someone is following us" Sasuke just answered with a nod, and Sakura did the same.

 **(Half an hour later)**

"DUCK!" Kakashi shouted and jumped away the others did as he said and then a gigantic sword flew above them, "Kakashi-sensei, you're gonna take care of this guy, right?" Naruto asked thinking that he himself would need to use his sharingan, "of course, Naruto" Kakashi responded. And then the fight began.

Kakashi had already revealed his sharingan, and now the two highly skilled ninjas went full out on eachother. 'I am really not the only non-Uchiha that has a sharingan' Naruto thought while smiling to himself.

Kakashi had been able to copy most of his opponent's, Zabuza's, jutsus but now he had gotten trapped in a water prison jutsu. "Naruto! We need to help him" Sasuke said "you're right. I have an idea, i just need you to create a fireball in front of me" Naruto said "why?" "Just do it!" Naruto exclaimed. soon after, a fireball had formed in front of Naruto, he made handsigns and said "Fūton: Daitoppa" (Wind release: Great breakthrough) and a huge amount of air and chakra was sent out of Naruto's palm, it went through Sasuke's fireball and by doing this it increase the power of the fire jutsu several times, then the mix up of Wind and fire flew towards Zabuza, who got hit by this and let Kakashi lose. "Why you!" An angry and almost dead Zabuza screamed, before the others could do anything two zenpons flew into Zabuza's neck and he went into a deathlike state, the whole of team seven looked up to see a girl (A/N i know that Haku is a boy, but first time i saw him i thought he was a girl) around Sasuke's height "i'm a hunter nin from the hidden mist and i have come to take this messing Ninja's body home" the 'girl' said "of course" Kakashi said and the 'girl' sunshined away from there.

 **(That same day, in the afternoon)**

"The house is right over there" Tazuna said while pointing at a fairly big house. Tazuna unlocked the door and walked in, "Tsunami! Inari! I'm home" upon hearing this a woman walked into the entrance, from what Naruto guessed was the kitchen, at least it smelled that way. The woman, apparently called Tsunami, hugged the Tazuna and a tear fell from her eye "i'm happy that you came home safely", after this a kid, probably Inari, came down from upstairs, he too hugged the Tazuna, "well, i guess i have to make some extra food" Tsunami said and smiled to the ninjas.

They were all sitting and eating Tsunami's food "this is great" Naruto said all while stuffing his face, "i'm happy that you think so" Tsunami said while laughing a soft laughter.

After a few minutes Inari interrupted the silence "i don't get it, why do you do this?" He looked at Naruto and Sasuke "why do you fight, nobody can beat him. Why do try to be a hero?!" While saying this his voice was slowly rising, "because it's our job. Because we dedicated our lives to helping no matter the cost, if they have money that is" Naruto said with a smirk "besides we don't try to be heroes, we are heroes".

 **(Five days later at the bridge building station)**

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke was protecting the builders, while Naruto was out training. Suddenly Zabuza and a 'girl' showed up, Kakashi quickly summoned paku and told him to go get Naruto. "Who's the kid?" Kakashi asked with a suspicious voice "this is haku, my son". "Haku, why don't you take care of the bridge builder, then i'll deal with Kakashi" "hurry! Sakura! Sasuke! Protect Tazuna" Kakashi exclaimed and then he charged against Zabuza.

Haku appeared in front of Sakura and Tazuna, Sasuke was coming in from his right side with a punch, but he just kicked Sasuke away. He was walking towards Tazuna but he needed to jump away when a kunai was throwed after him "your fight is with me!" Sasuke said angry, Haku didn't Seem to have a problem with this.

Haku and Sasuke had been fighting for some time and it had resolved in Sasuke taking a whole lot of damage, then when Haku was about to kick Sasuke in the head they head a voice "Fūton: Renkūdan" (Wind release: Drilling air bullet) and a huge bullet of air and chakra hit Haku and smacked him through the bridge they were standing on, short after Naruto landed beside Sasuke and said "i'll take care of this guy, just go help Kakashi-sensei" "fine" Sasuke said and left. A voice behind Naruto said "Haku no Hijutsu: Makyō hyōshō" (Haku's secret jutsu: Demonic mirroring ice crystals) and ice mirrors formed all around Naruto, and a Haku appeared in all the mirrors, then all the Hakus threw zenpons at Naruto with such a velocity that he could not dodge them all. "I'll break these mirrors!" An angry and bloody Naruto exclaimed, he threw five shuriken in different directions and said "kage bunshin shuriken no jutsu" (shadow Clone shuriken jutsu) and thousands of shuriken hit the ice mirrors but nothing happened "you don't really think you could win that easily" Haku said and continued to throw zenpons.

After a minute of kunai vs. zenpon Naruto rised with closed eyes and said "it's time, to end this!" He then opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan, and all the ice mirrors broke, Haku who had been inside of the mirrors fell to the ground. "You can't even defend against genjutsu" Naruto said, he snapped her neck and went to see how Kakashi was doing.

"Chidori" Kakashi shouted and a few seconds later his hand was buried in Zabuza's chest. Kakashi collapsed in Sakura's arms, Sasuke was somewhere else and Sakura was focused on Kakashi. Kakashi pointed at his right eye, and Naruto realized that his sharingan was still activated, he deactivated it and looked at Kakashi, who mimiced that he wouldn't tell...

 **A/N so guys. Hope you likes that. Wasn't that a dramatic ending... Okay i guess not. I would appriciate if you fav/follow this story it encourages me to keep writtng. Anyways see you next time;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys!.. I know, i know. I'm lazy okay! Well i have actually been watching an anime called "Highschool dxd" and i been totally obsessed with it… And no, i'm not a pevert for watching it… NO! I'm not okay… Just, read this shitty story!**

"So the mission was a success, and no one got any bigger wounds?" Sarutobi asked "yes, hokage-sama" Kakashi replied "good, dismissed". The three genin were about to leave, but Kakashi grabbed Naruto's sleeve and looked at him, he nodded back as an answer. When the other two had left Kakashi said "Naruto and I have something to tell you, but we would want to request that all the ANBU leaves first" "okay. You heard the man!" Sarutobi didn't have to say anything else, before the ANBU left. Now they were alone and Kakashi nodded towards Naruto, who activated his sharingan, very much to the surprise of Sarutobi "How did you get that?!" "Itachi Uchiha gave it to me, hokage-sama" Naruto answered, the now even more surprised and confused Sarutobi. "Itachi Uchiha, i see" Sarutobi said after a little time to find out what to do, "sir, you seem to be very calm about the fact that Itachi Uchiha, an S-ranked criminal have had contact with the kid" Kakashi said, trying to stay calm, which he didn't succeed in, "well Kakashi what i am about to tell the to of you, is an S-ranked secret. Itachi Uchiha was ordered by the council to slaughter his own clan" "i knew he wasn't a bad person!" Naruto exclaimed happy, but he quickly realized that it was a pretty bad timing, at least that was what the serious looks on Kakashi's and Sarutobi's faces. "Well what do you suggest that we do about this, Kakashi" Sarutobi asked changing the subject, "i was thinking that, since i have a sharingan too, Naruto could train with me" Kakashi answered his question "good idea, you can leave now"

Outside of the Hokage tower Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "so we should start right away" "actually, i am pretty tried and i would appreciate if we could wait until tomorrow" "of course" Kakashi said and left

Naruto was jumping on rooftops, he was going towards a certain flower shop to see a certain girl. He was happy that he had finally gotten home, they had been gone for eight days, of course it wouldn't have taken so long if it wasn't because of Sakura who was kinda slow.

(In the flower shop)

Ino's mother was standing, taking care of some flower arrangements when Naruto entered, "oh, good day Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked remembering that Naruto never once had bought a flower "i was looking for Ino-cha… San i was looking for Ino-san" ino's mother (sorry that i don't know her name) chuckled a bit at that part which made Naruto blush. "She's not here, she's out training with the rest of her team" "oh, i see, well i'll take those" Naruto said pointing on some blue, purple and white flowers, all to the surprise of the older woman.

(At team ten's training ground)

"I'll see you guys later" Ino said while running in the direction of her house "yeah, later" the rest of team ten said in unison. Ino had only crossed a few blocks, when suddenly a certain blonde appeared in front of her. "Jeez, Naruto-kun you scared me!" Ino half laughed half shouted, "oh, sorry Ino-chan" Naruto apologized, he then quickly pulled out the flowers he had bought from behind his back "these are for you Ino-chan" Naruto said making Ino blush, "thanks" "so, Ino" Naruto started getting slightly nervous "do you want to go somewhere, tonight?" "like a date?" Ino asked "yeah like a date" "sure" Ino said making Naruto smile all the way up to his ears, "ok Ino-chan, i'll pick you up 8 O'clock.

On his way home Naruto realized that he didn't have any close that was, well _acceptable_ on a date, so he decided to go shopping.

He went to a small clothing store. He was looking at some T-shirts when a woman, Naruto categorized to be around the age of thirty, asked him if he needed any help "actually, i do. I'm looking for something to wear at a date, you know not to fancy, but still fancy enough" "i think i can get you something".

With the help of the lady, Naruto had bought a pair of Black pants, a black sleeveless shirt that supposedly showed of his muscle which was a _pleasent_ sight to most girls, he had also bought a long black jacket with a Konoha's symbol on the back.

(At 8 O'clock, the flower shop)

Naruto entered the flower shop where he saw Ino, she was wearing a dark blue dress, and a jacket that went to her hips, her hair was loose in a way that made Naruto speechless. Upon seeing this Ino blushed, she walked to Naruto and said "hey, we should go now" Naruto grabbed her hand and said "yeah, let's go"

They were walking down a little road. Where are you taking me, Naruto-kun" Ino asked seductively Naruto, not catching up on the way she said it answered "right there!" While pointing at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto then dragged a dumbfounded Ino into the little restaurant 'i guess somethings never change' she thought.

"Naruto! You don't bring a girl into a ramen shop on your first date!" Ayame screamed angry "now now Ayame, give the boy a breather" Teuchi said to his daughter "now, what do you want to eat?" "I'll have three big bowls of ramen. What do you want Ino-chan?" Naruto asked turning his face to Ino "I'll just have one, normal size please" "coming right up"

After they had eaten they went to take a walk in the moonlight. When they were close to Ino's house she said "i really enjoyed this Naru-kun" Naruto blushed at the new nickname, "yeah i did t…" Naruto didn't finish because of a sudden headache, he got very dizzy and his vision started to blur "Naruto!?" A worried Ino said sounding like she was far away, then a much clearer and way more powerful voice with no face exclaimed "Naruto!" 'But that's, the kyuubi!?' Naruto thought before fainting…

 **A/N so that's it… Well the ending was pretty good don't you think? I sure do… This i awkward… Are you still reading this?... I'm certain that you have something better to do… Seriously you're still here!.. I'm leaving now… I'm on my way out of here… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey guys, i'm sorry but i am going to end this story here.**

 **i know that it is annoying when people do that but i have lost interest in writting this, and i would rather make a new story where i speed more time and create better chapters;)**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story so far and i hope you'll sometime read another of my stories... When i make more that is, bye.**


End file.
